Pokemon war of legends
by DKGR96
Summary: El mundo pokemon esta lleno de legendas, y aquí te contaremos la historia de un joven que vivió una de ellas en su travesia para lograr alcanzar su meta.


La región de Simul; un lugar que es conocido por unir culturas y diferentes tipos de pokemon de otras regiones (podría decirse que era una porción de cada región en una sola), una región donde se han formado entrenadores excepcionales y se lograban descubrimientos increíbles. En esta región se encontraban tres de los gimnasios más difíciles que se hayan encontrado en el mundo de las batallas, sus líderes eran conocidos como "los tres grandes maestros", eran veteranos imbatibles, en estos momentos nos centraremos en uno de ellos, o mejor dicho en la ciudad en la que hadita; la ciudad champion una ciudad cerca de uno de los puntos turísticos mas conocidos de la región el monte yue y que también es conocida como la ciudad prometedora debido a que las personas que la habitaron se volvieron caras conocidas en batallas pokemon como en el área de la ciencia y la investigación. Hoy conoceremos a uno de esos jóvenes prometedores que al igual que otros aspirantes a entrenadores tiene una meta por lograr, un sueño que desea cumplir y dará todo de sí mismo para conseguirlo, solo tiene que lidiar con algo primero….. _"ME QUEDE DORMIDOOOO!"_ y eso es tratar de llegar a tiempo a clases.

Por las calles de ciudad champion se puede notar a un adolecente de al redero de 15 años con un uniforme escolar un tanto desarreglado, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras trataba de arreglarse el uniforme y terminaba de comerse una tostada que llevaba en su boca. _"rallos de todos los días en que mi despertador sele tubo que agotar la batería, tenía que ser justo en un día de examen?!"_ gritaba para sí mismo mientras trataba de apresurar mas el paso. Este desafortunado joven se llama kujo Ryuji de 1.70 de altura, cabello negro lacio y ojos de un marrón rojizo; podría decirse que Ryuji era un chico normal que estaba pasando en estos momentos un inconveniente normal para alguien de su edad; con tan solo un minuto para que iniciaran las clase ya estaba llegando a su destino, pero noto que el profesor de gimnasia junto con machoke dejaron entrar a los últimos estudiantes y procedieron a serrar la reja de la entrada, Ryuji viendo esto decidió hacer un último esfuerzo para aumentar la velocidad, el profesor y su pokemon lo notaron y con una sonrisa malvada pusieron más fuerza para serrar, Ryuji se dio cuenta de esto y decidió poner en práctica un plan para una ocasión como estas: primero, aprovechando que tenia la mochila colgando de un solo hombro se la quito sin ningún problema, seguido de eso empezó a dar vueltas mientras avanzaba, después de la cuarta vuelta lanzó la mochila lo más alto y lejos que pudo, el profesor y machoke se distrajeron por eso, viendo la mochila caer al otro lado de la reja aun abierta; _"pero qué esta traman-"_ no pudo termina porque un par de manos lo empujaron al suelo con una fuerza considerada, ambos pokemon y entrenador vieron a Ryuji que había improvisado un saldo de cajón, usando al profesor como el cajón de gimnasia, ya aterrizando dio una vuelta al frente tomando su mochila que estaba al alcance y se dispuso a entrar a la escuela; _"la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Kujo Ryuji"_ gritaba el profesor molesto junto con su pokemon al estudiante que al parecer no los tomaba en cuenta; _"veo que Kimoura-sensei otra vez fue burlado por ti Kujo Ryuji-kun",_ una voz femenina se escucho detrás de Ryuji, volteándose para atrás vio a una muchacha de su misma edad, con el cabello aguamarina esta la espalda baja y ojos violeta con una mirada seria y tranquila, él la reconoció en seguida y decidió saludarla; _"ah, buenos días Akane-sa_"_ , pero ella interrumpido aclarándose la garganta e indicando la banda roja con amarillo en su brazo izquierdo que decía 副社長 (Fuku shacho/ vicepresidente/a), el suspiro y se corrigió; _"pff* bien, buenos días vicepresidenta", "mucho mejor"_ ella respondió con aceptación. Esta chica es Marikawa Akane de primer año, compañera de clases de Ryuji y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, es conocida y respetada en la escuela tanto por su belleza, intelecto y su forma de ser, ella y Ryuji se conocían desde el jardín de niños por lo que se llevaban muy bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes (bueno, como dicen los opuestos se atraen). De camino al salón de clases nadie dejo nada, hasta que Ryuji decidió romper el hielo, _"se que te tomas enserio tu puesto en el consejo pero, no crees qué exageras?, digo tu y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños", " en lo absoluto, e independiente si nos conocemos o no debo exigir respeto por parte de todos de lo contrario nadie tomara enserio al concejo",_ respondió ella siendo franca y respetuosa, Ryuji decidió seguir la conversación con una broma que solía hacerle, _" si sigues así de rígida y poco femenina Kyoya nunca se fijara en ti",_ Akane se detuvo en seco con la cara como un tomate y exigió, _"q-qu-qué tiene que ver el presidente en esto?", "no te hagas la tonta, desde que nos conocemos se que te gusta mi primo",_ él respondió divirtiéndose con lo que estaba pasando y era cierto Akane había estado enamorada del presidente del consejo Kosaki Kyoya quien también era primo de Ryuji por parte de su padre, Akane no respondió, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, Ryuji sabía que después le esperaría un castigo por parte de Akane por esto.

Entrando al salón cado uno tomo su respectivo asiento, Akane en la segunda fila siendo saludado pos los demás y Ryuji en la tercera junto a la ventana. _"eh, Kujo buen salto el que diste en la entada", "si, otra vez humillaste a Kimura-sensei", "con eso serian 3-0 a tu favor"_ desde sus asientos otros estudiantes barones felicitaron a Ryuji por su hazaña en la entrada, después de eso el profesor de matemáticas entro con un manojo de hojas en mano, el examen iba a comenzar. En esta escuela la foTs (future of trainer school) se enseñaba todo lo sé necesitara saber sobre los pokemon y las batallas, también los tres puntajes más altos en los últimos exámenes será invitados a participar en la liga pokemon, por lo que muchos se esfuerzan lo mejor que pueden para terne este gran privilegio; el uniforme está compuesto por: un saco formal verde oscuro con el escudo del escolar en lado izquierdo que consistía en la imagen de una pokeball en medio de un circulo dividió en tres partes que representaban los tres tipos planta, fugo y agua en ese orden, camisa blanca, corbata verde oscuro y pantalón gris para los hombres, y blusa blanca, un lazo verde oscuro y falda gris para las mujeres.

Todos estaban concentrados en su examen eso hasta que se escucho una explosión que provenía de una de las canchas donde se realizaban batallas de práctica, tal parece que alguien tuvo un victoria explosiva (en más de un sentido), el profesor les dijo a todos que se calmaran y que siguieran con su examen, Ryuji dio un suspiro de irritación y desaprobación ante esto, el sabia que lamentablemente en esta escuela asistían personas de muy mala reputación ya que a pesar de no ser buenos académicamente destacaban en batalla que era un requisito primordial para ser aceptado, entre ellos se encontraba alguien que era cruel, frio y despiadado con sus adversarios, no tenia respeto por nadie ni por sus pokemons, su nombre es Hisakawa Ryuto, alguien temido y odiado por muchos; Ryuji desicio no tomarlo en cuenta y seguir con su examen. Todos habían terminado su examen y fueron al primer receso algunos quejándose o lamentándose porque intuían que les fue pésimo en el examen, Akane fue a atender sus deberes en el consejo estudiantil, Ryuji por su parte estaba sentado en un banco junto a una de las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban en el exterior disfrutando de un refresco y unas papitas mientras que revisaba una libreta que decían en la portada 戦術 (Senjutsu/tácticas), en esta libreta tenia anotados diferentes tipos de movimientos que puede haber los pokemon que podrían aprenderlos y diferentes estrategias y combinaciones que pueden maximizar su efectividad aún si están en desventaja de tipo e incluso ideas de entrenamiento para mejorar tanto fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, fue interrumpido por un sonido de aleteo que le perteneció a un taillow que aterrizo frente a él mirando curioso a su alrededor, Ryuji tomo una papita y molió hasta hacerla migajas y se la ofreció, el taillow la acepto con gusto, en cuando termino voló a su hombro para descansar, Ryuji no tenía ni un pokemon como sus amigos en estos momentos pero le gustaba convivir con ellos, a veces iba al bosque para observarlos en su habitad natural, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el taillow se fue volando asustado, la razón, un grupo de cuatro estudiantes pasaba por ahí con sus pokemon, tres chicos con aspecto de delincuentes y una chica gyaru: uno acompañado de un timburr, tenía el saco abierto, la camisa hacia afuera, sin corbata y con el cabello azul oscuro peinado en un copete, su nombre es Kaneda Hiroki, el otro de los chicos, acompañado de un pinsir, tenía la cabeza rapada, lentes de sol, una perforación en la oreja derecha, un cadena de plata con un adorno que parecían los cuernos de su pinsir, su saco y camisa estaban abiertos rebelando una camiseta amarillo opaco con cuello negro, su nombre era Amakusa Kazuma, la chica, acompañada de una azumarril, era de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubia atado en una cola de caballo con mechones enmarcando su maquillado rostro, solo tenía la blusa y la falda, y medias azul oscuro esta las rodillas, la falda estaba muy corta y la blusa tenia los tres primeros botes desabrochados exponiendo un gran escote de su amplio busto y atada en un nudo exponiendo su estomago y una perforación en el ombligo, su nombre era Tachibana Rei y por último el chico al frentes de todos, acompañado de un golbat, era alguien a quien Ryuji despreciaba, tenía el cabellos negro como él pero grasiento con mechones naranja, ojos azul opaco, el uniforme desordenado, el saco abierto, la camisa afuera y la corbata mal amarrada, este era Hisakawa Ryuto, cuado el grupo paso cerca de Ryuji él y Ryuto se miraron desafiantemente el uno al otro hasta que se alejaron, _"oigan, ese no era Kujo Ryuji quien nos estaba mirando?",_ pregunto Kazuma algo confundido junto a su pokemon, Hiroki le respondió, _"eso qué importa? el no puede hacer nada contra nosotros , no tiene ningún pokemon.", "tal vez estaba mirándome a mí, no sería sorpresa",_ dijo Rei sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, Ryuto le respondió con irritación, _"deja de decir boberías zorra",_ ese comentario sí que la molesto pero decidió no responder por miedo de hacerlo enojar mas. El día paso sin ningún problema y todos se preparaba para regresar a casa. _"Muy bien todos vallan directo a sus casa sin hacer desviaciones entendieron",_ les decía el profesor Kitamura, pero el ya intuía que no le harían caso, Ryuji estaba a punto de salir hasta que lo detuvo, _"oye Kujo!"_ Ryuji suspiro fastidiado y volteo para ver que quería, _"no te creas mucho por lo que esta mañana, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte!", "lo que usted diga"_ , respondió con indiferencia lo cual molesto tanto al profesor como a su pokemon. En el camino a casa Ryuji escucha a algunas personas hablar sobre unos atentados en diferentes ciudades, desde robo y secuestro de pokemons asta robo de maquinas de investigación e información importante, la única pista que tenían de los sospechosos es que en sus una línea en diagonal de tres destellos en sus uniformes, tenían la cara cubierta por lo que no se podía identificar a nadie. Ryuji llego a su destino, el lugar era una pastelería de la cual su familia era dueña, para ser más precisos de su madre, se podía oler desde fuera el aroma de los dulces recién sacados del horno, el letrero tenia la imagen de una roserade con delantal y un waevile con una camisa de cocinero ambos sosteniendo un pastel de tres pisos. El interior no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía el para un total de seis mesa para cuatro personas, para quienes quisieran quedarse a degustar lo que ofrecían, cuando Ryuji entro fue recibido por abrazo de una persona muy especial, _"onii-chan!"_ se trataba de una niña de cinco años, tenía el cabello largo esta la mitad de su espalda naranja brillante adornado con una pinza de flor rosa apartando unos mechones de su frente, ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido rosa hasta arriba de las rodillas, con volantes blancos al final igual con las mangas cortas de sus brazos, medias blancas y zapatillas azul celeste y rosa; _"Hanako, me sorprendiste, saliste temprano eh?"_ Respondió él acariciando su _cabeza, esta_ pequeña es la hermana menor de Ryuji, Kujo Hanako, _"bienvenido de vuelta Ryuji"_ un voz serena llamo la atención de los dos hermanos, era una mujer adulta de unos 30 años o un poco más, casi de la misma altura de Ryuji, con el cabello negro como él atado con un moño violeta, pero ojos verdes como Hanako, de hecho era por así decirlo un versión adulta de ella, con una camiseta de mangas hasta los codos de color azul celeste, una falda larga por debajo de las rodillas de color rosa oscuro, zapatos de tacón blancos y un delantal blanco, esta era la madres de Ryuji y Hanako, Kujo Satsuki, " _estoy devuelta mamá, ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio?"_ , saludo y pregunto Ryuji, a lo que su madre un tanto preocupada respondió; _"como podrás ver ha ido un poco lento este día, tal vez tenga que cerrar temprano hoy",_ lamentablemente era cierto, no habían ni una persona en alguna de las mesas y los perdido a domicilio fueron apenas tres, saliendo detrás del mostrados fueron los mismos pokemon del cartel con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros indicando que se sentían mal por cómo iba el negocio de su entrenadora _, "no es de extrañarse, ayer se abrió esa pastelería cerca de la estación y se ha vuelto muy popular!"_ respondió Ryuji mientras recordaba las opiniones de algunos compañeros que visitaran la nueva pastelería, " _Ryuji, no tienes tareas o ir a alguna parte el día de hoy?"_ Pregunto Satsuki a su hijo confundiéndolo un poco, a lo que él respondió, " _eh? No, por qué?", " podrías recoger algunas bayas del bosque de la cerca de la ciudad? Sé que te pido mucho, pero mientras más frescas mejor quedan los postre en especial los pokelitos", "ah, claro, solo me cambiare e iré enseguida"_ el respondió mientras iba a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso donde se encontraba su hogar. La casa era lo suficientemente amplia para una familia de cuatro y unos cuantos pokemon, una sala con un sofá y televisión, una cocina con comedor, un baño y tres habitaciones, pero cerca de la entrada avían un pedestal con dos velas y una foto de un hombre que era parecido a Ryuji pero con el cabello naranja oscuro; _"hola papá, estoy devuelta,"_ le saludo Ryuji, este hombre era su difunto padre, Kujo Ryu, fue un buen hombro, esposo y padre, Ryuji lo admiraba, fue él quien lo inspiro a seguir sus propias metas, desgraciadamente el destino les jugó una mala pasada, Ryu era arqueólogo, un día cuando Hanako y Ryuji tenían 1 y 11 años respectivamente, Ryu tuvo que ir a una expedición a unas ruinas muy lejos de la ciudad, hubo un derrumbe, sus colegas lograron salir a tiempo pero él no tuvo suerte, todo lo que encontraron de él fue la cámara que traía consigo, fue un fuerte shock para la familia pero tuvieron que salir adelante, es lo que Ryu hubiese querido para ellos; _"las cosas no le van muy bien a mamá, pero sé que todo se resolverá"_ dijo Ryuji mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Ya listo con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y las mangas negras, uno jeans azules y zapatillas de color blanco y negro se dirigió a la salida, hasta que, _"onii-chan, espera!"_ Hanako apareció, _"Hanako, qué pasa?", "mamá dijo que puedo ir contigo!"_ Ryuji miro a su madre para confirmarlo, _"perdona, pero sabes que le encanta pasar tiempo contigo, en especial con los pokemon",_ respondió ella con suavidad, _"está bien, no importa, de acurdo Hanako andando!", "SIII!"_ y así ambos hermanos partieron. En el camino Hanako le pregunto a su hermano, _"onii-chan, no tenias entrenamiento hoy en el dojo?", "el maestro nos dijo que teníamos el resto de la semana libre, seguramente por los preparativos de la liga pokemon todos los lideres de gimnasio tuvieron que reunirse"_ el respondió, el gimnasio de la ciudad tenía un dojo en el cual era dirigido por el líder, no tenía muchos estudiantes, Ryuji era uno de ellos, ahí se aprendía sobre el respeto y el honor en la batalla, pero ahora los estudiantes tenían la semana libre. Los hermanos ya adentrados en el bosque empezaron a buscar árboles o arbustos que den bayas de algún tipo, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por algo que llamo la atención de Ryuji, _"eh?, escuchaste eso?"_ Hanako trato de escuchar atentamente, pero nada, esta que ya lo pudo escuchar, era como una… _"una estampida, cuidado!"_ Ryuji cargo a Hanako y se quitaron del medio, vieron un gran número de pokemon que corrían, volaban y se columpiaban en los árboles muy asustados, uno de ellos, un pequeño sandshrew se salió bruscamente del grupo, seguramente otro pokemon lo embistió por accidente, Hanako fue para ayudarlo, pero al momento de cargarlo el pequeño se empezó a alterar, "ssh, ssh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya estás bien" Hanako lo calmo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza el sandshrew se tranquilizo y le lamio la mejilla a Hanako en agradecimiento, entones Ryuji pregunto, _"qué los tendrá tan alterados?"_ Algo le estaba dando muy mala espina, decidió dirigirse a la dirección de donde binó la estampida, lo cual preocupo a Hanako, _"onii-chan?"_ Ryuji volteándose para verla serio le dijo; _"Honoka, quiero que vulvas a la casa, descuida yo estaré bien, pero si pasan más de 10 minutos dile ah mamá que llame a la policiano."_ ¿Si pasaban más de 10 minutos? A Hanako no le gustaba como se escuchaba eso, tal vez solo tenía 5 años, pero había cosas que ellas igual entendía, como que hay gente mala que no dudaría en lastimar a alguien, pero no tenía más opciones, más que confiar en su hermano mayor, ella simplemente asintió y se fue por donde vinieron. Ryuji se dentro mas en el bosque y mientras más avanzaba más cosas escuchaba, pequeñas explosione, pokemon peleando y boses de personas; cundo al fin llego al origen de todo esto quedo impactado, eran las mismas personas uniformadas de los rumores, eran reales y estaban atrapando a la fuerza a los pokemon y encerradlos en jaulas para luego subirlos a unos camiones, pudo divisar que uno de ellos no tenia casco, estaba de espaldas pero pudo notar que su cabello tenia…mechones naranja? Una idea se le binó a la cabeza la cual fue aclarada cuando se volteo era…. _"Hisakawa…. Ryuto?"_ Ryuji decidió irse de ese lugar cuando…. _"UN INTRUSO!"_ Alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia, Ryuji empezó a correr pero entonces una bola sombra le paso por la derecha y demás ataques desde hyperrayo, pulso umbrío, toxico y pedradas, trato de eludirlos lo mejor que pudo, por la adrenalina y los nervios corrió sin pensar en qué dirección iba, hasta que llego a un camino que iba cuesta abajo y entonces un ataques colisionaron en el piso provocando una explosión que lo hiso caer y con ello rodo colina abajo, este horrible evento por fin se termino cuando Ryuji se detuvo en la orilla de un rio, muy herido penas podía permanecer concite, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el cielo.

CONTINUARA…. 


End file.
